


Hey, If We Meet Again, Buy Me Some Boba!

by probablyrara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyrara/pseuds/probablyrara
Summary: No matter how long they're apart, Atsumu knows he will meet Kita again. And once he can meet him, he won't waste it-even just one precious second.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hey, If We Meet Again, Buy Me Some Boba!

"Kita-san?"

"Atsumu?"

The café looked pretty quiet that afternoon, probably because the lunch hour was over. Baristas who are out of work look sleepy, the smell of new biscuits from the oven bursts from the kitchen, while the café visitors relax enjoying the flowing atmosphere. Right around the corner from the café, accompanied by a cup of cappuccino and black coffee, there are two people who are taking each other off. The eyes can't lie; a rope that had been left untied for a long time immediately tightened unconditionally

"Probably it's been five years we haven't met,"

"Your physique is changing, you're getting taller and bigger."

"Hahaha, Kita-san seems to be the same."

"Don't mock me."

Kita sip his cappuccino, admire his junior's change in high school. Atsumu's hard work over the last few years has really paid off. Kita is a year older than Atsumu, he stopped volleyball after high school for helping his grandmother on the field, and volleyball wasn't his main goal.

"What brings you back to Hyogo?"

"Just visiting parents,"

"How's Osamu?"

"He's good, unfortunately it's Osamu's turn to Tokyo to take care of his job."

"I've met Osamu a few times, he's been very busy with your family's business."

Atsumu chuckles. He fell silent for a moment, sipping his black coffee. Black coffee is one of the things that surprised Kita with the new Atsumu. _Looks like he's getting mature._

Two hours passed, without running out of chat topics, in no time they found a comfortable point for each other. Atsumu doesn't want this day to end.

"Does Kita-san have a plan after this?"

"No, what's up? Want me to take you walk around here?"

"How can you read my mind?"

After a brief tour of the area, they ended up at one point—the first place they’d met each other.

"Your childishness has not changed at all."

"Hehe, what's wrong with nostalgia for a second?"

Atsumu peered from the outside, "it’s empty!" he immediately ran into the volleyball gymnasium. "This place has not changed at all!"

"Hey, don't be noisy, Atsumu. We can ask by teacher if we get caught."

"Take it easy, I'm Miya Atsumu. One of the alumni who managed to lives up name of the school."

"Yes, yes, big lord of the head."

"Haha, but somehow I am not comparable to Captain Kita Shinsuke." All of a sudden Atsumu threw a volleyball at Kita.

Kita caught the ball with agile. "Oh, yes, I just remember, you're the volleyball captain after me."

"Yes,"

"I wonder how you lead."

"I honestly feel scared, because being captain means I have to lead my teammates and I'm afraid if something gets wrong." Atsumu walked near Kita. "But Kita-san's words always made me believe that I could and deserved to be captain."

"Thank God then." Kita smile, a smile that never fails to surprise Atsumu every time he saw it. But this time instead of being surprised, warmness spreads in Atsumu's chest.

Kita threw volleyball at Atsumu, asked him to toss the ball to him. They had a good time playing volleyball, until half an hour later Kita asked to rest.

"Come on, Kita-san, just one more time, I promise!" Atsumu pulled the end of Kita’s shirt with a face full of pleas.

“I’m tired, Atsumu. I haven’t played volleyball in a long time, how could my stamina equal to yours?” Kita sit on the side of gymnasium.

"It's not fun playing alone, how about we go out and buy a drink?"

"All right."

After purchasing each other's drinks, Atsumu and Kita decide to enjoy the rest of their day by sitting by the river.

Since then, Atsumu has been unable to take his eyes off the drink Kita bought.

"What's up?" Ask Kita as soon as he knows it. "You want to taste my drink?"

Both of Atsumu's eyes are out. "No!" he exclaims spontaneously, somehow feeling ashamed. "That's... Boba, right?"

"Yes," Kita white cheeks puff, busy munching on the chewy round object. "Don't tell me you've never tried it."

"Of course I have!"

"Then?"

“I just don't understand why people are willing to spend so much money on drinks like that.”

"Don't lie to me, Atsumu."

"Okay, I confess that I lied, I've never had a boba before. But seriously, Kita-san, what's so good about that disgusting drink?"

Kita thrusting the drink, which is now only half there. "Try it, feel for yourself. As a fan of boba, I'll appreciate whatever your comments are."

Kita’s words that felt intimidating towards him, made Atsumu even more hesitant. But eventually he accepted it. Sipping it little by little, until some boba fills his mouth. He chewed it slowly, and then swallowed it.

"How?""

Atsumu was flabbergasted, "wow, it actually pretty good!" Atsumu wants to return the drink to Kita.

"For you, I'm full anyway."

Atsumu's feeling bad. "Then you can have my drink."

"All right." Kita received Atsumu’s drink, don't know what kind of drink it is—a bright blue one that's half left. Kita sipping it, hesitantly. Oh, apparently it’s soda.

"Kita-san, do you still remember the promise I’ve five years ago, that we—me and my teammates—would make you proud?”

"During the Spring Interhigh Tournament? Of course I remember."

"Until this second, have we fulfilled the promise?"

Kita pensively. Slowly he smiled, "from the beginning the promise was fulfilled. There's no reason for me not to be proud, you've all worked hard and that's great." Kita sigh. "Once someone asked me, 'are you an alumni of Inarizaki High?' I answered, 'yes, that's my high school. I'm the part of a volleyball club back then. Aren’t my teammates amazing?'"

Atsumu suddenly hugged Kita, bringing Kita into his arms. "Kita-san," he whispers. "Thank you."

Kita reciprocate Atsumu's hugs, both providing warmth.

"Kita-san, may I say something?" asked Atsumu, without letting go of the embrace between them.

"Sure,"

"For the last five years without you, I honestly have been in distress. You always give me an advice and a word to calm me down when I feel panicked in the middle of the game, as soon as you graduate I learn to calm me down. I always thought, 'remember what Kita-san said!' and somehow it always managed to make me feel better."

Kita silent.

"You're a figure who deserves to be idolized by everyone." Atsumu released his embrace on Kita, he looked down at the pair of brown eyes who were also staring at him. "But I can't idolize you."

Kita’s eyes are well out; Kita knows what's going to happen next.

"I like you, Kita-san."

*

As the day darkened, they were now walking on the sidewalk, enjoying the night breeze. Atsumu and Kita arrived at a bus stop. Only Kita take the bus, Atsumu’s house is only a few blocks away—a short walk has arrived. But he won't leave Kita alone.

Soon a bus arrived.

"Kita-san, if we meet again I'll change your boba!"

"I'll wait." Kita smile. He stepped into the bus, before the door closed he exclaimed, "If we meet again, call me Shinsuke!"

The bus's gone and Atsumu was still frozen in disbelief at what he had just heard. Suddenly he jumped in pleasure.

Today is over, tomorrow Atsumu must pack up to return to Tokyo, parting ways with Kita again for the second time. Even so, since 5 years ago, Atsumu has always believed that he will definitely meet Kita again—whether intentionally or accidentally, time will definitely bring them back together. At least this time he knows one thing:

_Shinsuke is waiting for him, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! I had lots of fun while write this, and it just a short story (only 1000 words anyway) but it still means a lot to me if you like this short story. Have a good day!


End file.
